1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable shoe.
2. Description of Related Art
Already known in the state of the art are adjustable shoes in particular including removable elements. Such an adjustable shoe generally includes a sole and at least one element for retaining a user's foot on that sole, said retaining element also being called the “upper” of the shoe.
The retaining element, for example formed by straps, may be fastened to the sole using removable fastening means, for example including snaps.
The adjustability of such a shoe is limited, in particular due to the fact that the shape, size and position of the retaining element are limited by the predefined locations of the fastening means on the sole.
Furthermore, the fastening means are generally arranged on the side of the sole, with the result that they do not make it possible to adjust the position of the fastener based on the user's desire or the morphology of the users foot. Furthermore, when the fastening means include snaps arranged on the side of the sole, such snaps may detach in an untimely manner.